The Real Heir of Slytherin
by BTR-aholic
Summary: The REAL heir of slytherin is at hogwarts. But what happens when she gets forced to get involved with a Weasley. What will Voldemort say when he returns to power? PLEASE READ.
1. Caught!

**A/N- Okay this just totally popped in my head so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing. except a few characters.**

**Chapter one**

"Mary!" I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy coming at me. "Hey your brother wants you." He said.

It was the beginning of my fourth year. Draco is one of my best friends and always has been. Our parents are real close so naturally we are too. "Do you know what he wants?" I asked. He shook his head. "Oh joy." I said.

"So anyway, what is going on with you and Bletchley?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. I recalled my relationship with the Slytherin Keeper. Miles Bletchley. We walked to the common room to where my brother Sean was setting.

"Sean Warrington! What do you want?" I yelled.

"Wanted to see if you had written mom yet." He asked.

"No," I said and left. I went back into the hall. I was walking up the stairs and I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley. "Watch where your going." I said.

"Warrington?" George asked. Looking at me.

"Wo! Looking good this year!" Fred said. They walked off.

I walked to the library and sat down. I pulled out my parchment and ink and started writing. I wrote to my mom, telling her that I made it and me and Sean were okay.

It was getting late so I decided to go up to bed. I laid there. I remembered I had to get up early and go to the owlery to get a package Lucius Malfoy was sending me. I fell asleep and awoke early. I got in my robes and ran up to the owlery. I saw Fred and George there. "Hey Warrington what are you doing here?" George asked. Just then Lucius' beautiful silver owl came in. Fred grabbed the owl and unwrapped it. He read the note and threw it at me.

_Mary,_

_Here you go, the first book of the twelve. When you finish this book send it back and I will send you the next one. I hope this will help you. You the real heir of Slytherin. Narcissa wanted me to tell you she loves you. Take care._

_Lucius Malfoy._

"What did he mean by 'the real heir of Slytherin'?" George asked.

"You know how people say that Voldemort was the last heir of Salazar Slytherin? He wasn't I am. Voldemort is my great-uncle." I said. "Lucius is sending me a book to study for Potions." I lied. It was really a dark magic book he always let me see them.

"Really. Well then" George snatched the letter. " I will keep this. I mean Lucius could get in serious trouble for this."

"No. I'll do anything. Give me that back." I said.

"Well, when we think of what you can do we will give it to you." Fred said. They left. I grabbed the book and ran back to the common room. I put the book in my trunk and went down for breakfast.

I ate and when I got my schedule I walked outside. "Mary!" It was George. "Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight. We'll discuss what you have to do." He said.

I walked away. Not sure as how to respond. I walked to my first class which was potions.

**end chap 1**

**A/N- Okay I don't know if I will keep doing this story maybe some reviews will**

**change my mind. I don't know just review please**

**Mary**


	2. Propostions

**A/N- Okay no reviews but this is a Harry Potter Story so it could **

**take a while I don't care. I actually kinda like where this story is going.**

**Here ya go. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Propostions**

At around 11:30 I was still in the common room waiting for Draco, and Blaise Zabini to go to bed. They still hadn't.

"Hey I'm going to go for a walk." I said.

"Okay, just don't get any points taken away, Snape will kill you. He wants to take it back from Gryffindor." Draco said. I nodded and made my way to the astronomy tower. I started to walk. I heard someone coming. It was Filch.

"Hey you!" I heard him say. I ran all the rest of the way. When I walked in there George was there. But Fred wasn't.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

"It's just me." He said.

"Okay so what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Alright, I think we should go out." He stated.

"What?" I yelled.

"You go out with me, until I say differently and I don't tell everyone that Lucius Malfoy is giving you Dark Art books." He said.

"You know what. If you were the last person on the earth, I wouldn't even take up your offer." I said.

"Well you better. I mean not even Dumbledore know your a decendent of-"

"Actually he does. He knows who I am. You know what. I was kinda disappointed though. You know when um the chamber was open. I was disappointed that I wasn't the one who opened it." I said

"You really are a Slytherin aren't you. You should be a Malfoy." He said.

"Oh I will be, Lucius wants me and Draco to be married after we graduate." I said.

"UGH!" He said. "Well you know what you really don't have a chose I mean you either will do it or you won't. I mean if you do. I keep quiet. If you don't I go straight to Dumbledore. I mean he knows how Lucius' is." George said smuggly.

"Why not just a one night stand?" I asked.

"Because, I could have you for the entire time. I mean. I kinda like you. I mean look at you. so I want a girlfriend and I can have one." He said.

"You know what you should be in Slytherin." I said.

"Naw. So what do you say?" He asked.

"Fine. I really don't have a chose." I said.

"Good. Well then how bout a good night kiss." He said. I stood up, and kissed him on the cheek. ''No you know what I mean." He said. I kissed him on the lips. He held my head. He slid his tongue in my mouth. I kissed back. _OH my god I can't believe that I am kissing George Weasley. Oh my god this is so wrong. If anyone found out they would hate me._

I pulled away. "George, I can't" I said.

"Yes, you can." He kissed me again. "Mary look I don't expect you to fall in love. I just want to have a little fun" He said.

"Well then why can't we just be friends with benefits." I said.

"HUH?" He asked confused.

"Why can't we just meet and do stuff together." I asked.

"Mary,I want us to go out." He said. I nodded. "Only we tell NO ONE!" He said.

"That is fine with me." I said. I started to walk back to the common room. I ran the whole way. It was a long way considering that I was in the tallest tower and the common room is in the basement. When I got to the entrance I walked in. I saw my brother, Miles Bletchley, Jason Montague, Terence Higg, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.

_What are they doing up? I thought Draco and Blaise were the only ones up when I left. God, I swear I hate my brother sometimes._

"Mary, where were you?" Sean asked.

"I went for a walk." I said.

"No, we all went looking for you. We couldn't find you." Sean said.

"Sean, stop it. I went to my sanctuary." I said.

"You mean?" Draco said.

"Yeah, the chamber of secrets." I lied. "God, Sean I thought you would think of that."

"God, you are so lucky!"Miles said.

"I know." I said.

"Well, okay. Why were you in there for an hour?" Jason asked.

"Because, I was okay. I'm trying to clean it up. You know so it is a little bit more suitable." I said.

"Okay." Everyone in the entire Slytherin house knew. I am pround to be an heir of Salazar Slytherin.

"Do you think that maybe one night, you could take us there?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Well I am going to go to bed." I walked to my common room and layed down. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode came over to me.

"Mary, where were you?" Pansy asked.

"I was in the chamber of secrets." I said.

"Mary, are you and Miles going to get back together?" Millicent said. "He is so cute. You are so lucky that he is looking at you."

"Yeah, and so is Jason, and Blaise, and Terence, and Draco." She said. She gave me an evil glare when she said Draco. I knew that she was still mad that her and Draco broke up. I knew that they would get back together though. They always do.

"They are all so hot." Millicent said. Pansy gave her a death glare.

"Both of you better stay away from Draco!" She said.

"Or what?" Millicent asked.

"Or else." She said.

"Pansy, shut the fuck up." I said. "You aren't wise to threaten me. I could crucio you and no one would know it was me."

I saw the fear in her eyes. I really never liked Pansy. I've always thought she was stuck up. "I'm going to bed" I said. I fell asleep thinking about how I kinda enjoyed the kiss with George...

**END CHAPTER 2**

**A/N- Okay, I like where I am going I just hope that people are actually reading this So if you**

**are reviews please. Luv anyone who reads this**

**Mary**


	3. Rule Number One

**A/N- Alright, I will hopefull get more reviews. I hope so. I am kinda hurt just for the soul fact**

**That I barely have any reviews. Oh well. I mean this is one of the most **

**written in catogories. So here ya go chap 3**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sadly. **

**Chapter 3**

**Rule Number One**

I awoke a little earlier than usual. I decided to get ready and just go and relax in the common room for a litle bit. _I mean I should get a little ahead in reading or something like._

I walked down and saw Terence Higgs there. He was writing to someone. So I decided to sit in the leather chair and write to Lucius.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Thank you for the book. I started reading it yesterday. I really appriciate all of this. Everything you are doing for me. He is coming up with something big. I just know that he will be back this year. I can feel it. Well give Narcissa my love. _

_Mary Warrington_

I rolled up the parchment and put it in my bag. Terence was looking at me. "Hey, where were you really last night?" He asked.

"I was in the chamber I told you this." I said.

"Do you think you could take me there now. I mean we have like an hour until breakfast." He said.

I didn't really want to take him because the night before I had told everyone I was cleaning up and if he went down there he would know that I lied. "No, maybe tomorrow. I really want to get it cleaned up before anyone goes down there." I said.

"What's it like. You know being the last decendent of Salazar Slytherin himself" He asked.

"It's nice. I mean I can just say that I am a Slytherin, even though my last name might not be it." I said.

"Yeah why isn't it. And why isn't Sean an heir." He asked.

"Because he isn't my blood brother. My disgrace of mother, wanted to be gone of our world so she left me with the Warrington's. They raised me as their own. I hate my mother. She was ashamed of being a witch. Because she married a muggle. She couldn't let him know so she had to get rid of me." I said.

"Harsh." Was all he could say. Not a whole lot of people knew that Sean really wasn't my brother. Only a few and I didn't want a whole lot of people knowing really.

"So, what's going on with you and Miles?" He asked.

I sighed. "I am so sick of people asking me that. Nothing. We broke up. We're done. Finished. Over. How ever you wanna say it. Never getting back together either." I said.

"Yeah. It kinda sucks that their is not quidditch this year." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Not like either of us play." I said. I always wanted to be a chaser for our team. Just never tried out.

"Yeah. I kinda wish I hadn't gotten kicked of by Flint. I mean just because Draco flashed new brooms. It was so dumb." He said.

"Yeah. I think I'll try out next year. You know with my brother graduating this year and everything." I said. "I mean everyone knows I'm good. Think I'll be the first girl on the Slytherin team."

"Yeah."

"Hey, but I'm gonna go actually." I said.

I walked out of the common room and I just roamed the halls. I ran into Fred and George. "Fred, look who it is."

"Yeah, so I'll catch up with you later." He said. Fred walked off.

"So, he is the only one who knows and that is how I want it to stay." He said.

"Fine, with me." I said.

"Alright look. Rule number one you have to stay true to me. No cheating because this is a real relationship. Trust me there will be more rules when I think of some more." He said.

"What?" I yelled. " Do you know how many guys would love to have a night with me."

"Yeah, well your not going to do it." He said.

"This is so dumb." I said.

"Get over it." He said.

"NO I WON'T-" I didn't get to finished because he pressed him lips against mine and pinned me to the wall. He stayed like that. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I accepted. We stayed there for a few minutes. He pulled away.

"Meet me right here. Tonight at 10 PM." He said and walked away. I walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I went up to the sinks and opened up the chamber. I slide down the tunnel and landed on the ground. I immediatly started to use a lot of magic to clean the place up. I got a lot accomplished. I mean it looked like I had been working on it all night. I went back up to the bathroom, and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"What were you doing down there?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" I said smuggly. I loved to push her buttons. I never pushed her far enough to actually duel. Even though I would probably hit her with my fist instead of a spell.

"Yeah, well Miles is looking for you." She said and walked out. I went to breakfast, and tried my best not to sit next to Miles. I sat next to Draco and my brother. Miles came and pulled me out into the hall way.

"Mary, I want us to be US again." He said.

"No, I meant it when I said we are done for good." I said and walked away. Classes went by fast. Even though history took long. I hate Binns he is so BORING! I sat in my common room until about eight, doing my homework. I saw Draco and Pansy come in. Pansy was hugging Draco. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to hit you. Do you forgive me." She said.

"Yeah," He said. "Now get off me." he said. coldly.

"Draco, please. You know I still care for you. Is there anyway maybe we could pick up where we left off at the end of last year?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love you." She said. I hated the way she messed with Draco. She never really loved him. He sure as hell loved her though. They would be together for a month or two break up. Then he would be hung up on her for the rest of the year. That was how it always was.

"yeah, I know." Was all he said. He never told anyone that he loved them. NEVER.

I looked at the clock and it was only 8:15. I decided to write Lucius and tell him what I just witnessed. He too hated Pansy.

_Lucius,_

_I know I wrote you earlier. But I just witnessed Draco and Pansy Parkinson get back together. Maybe it is time to have another talk with him. Or I could just 'crucio' her. It is up to you. Well I have an appointment, so I will write you later. I love you. Give Narcissa my love as well_

_Mary Warrington_

I think that me and Narcissa are the only two people Lucius Malfoy has ever said 'I love you' too. We had that effect on him. At half past eight. I started to make my way out to go meet George. Despicing the fact that I was actually going out with him.

**End chapter 3**

**A/N- Alright. If anyone is actually reading this please review. **

**I mean. Please. If anyone who reads my Mary Mathews is reading this.**

**Thank you. You guys are the greatest. Luv ya all**

**Mary**


	4. The Joys of a Relationship

**A/N- I am still hoping to get more reviews than I have oh well here ya go.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Joys of a Relationship**

When I got to where me and George were waiting he was already there. He pulled my arm and dragged me to a deserted location. "Glad to see that you are on time." He said.

He pulled my chin up and kissed me. I deepend the kiss instantly. "George. Is the only reason you are going out with me is because you want someone to mess around with?" I asked.

"I knew this would happen. Here. Read this." He handed me a note and left." I went back to the common room and sat down. Blaise and Millicent were in there. I sat down on the sofa and opened the note.

_Mary,_

_I knew that the subject would come up. Rather I wanted more of a relation of just a 'fuck buddy'. If you asked you are probably in your common room reading this. The reason I wanted you is because I have always been attracted to you. Just your in Slytherin. Now the opportunity has come up and now I can actually have a chance. I want you to meet me where we met last night at eleven. I just want to talk and get to know you a little. I mean. I actually want a relationship. We can get to the joys of a relationship later._

_Until then I remain yours,_

_George Weasley_

I sighed after I read it. _Maybe this might not be so bad after all. What am I talking about. He is a Weasley_. "Mary!" I looked up and saw Miles.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just talk I mean like we use to. I still want us to be friends." He said.

"Me too." I said. We talked until quarter til eleven. "Fuck. I have to go. I have to meet someone." I ran all the way to the astronomy tower. When I walked in George was already there. "Sorry, if I"m late." I said.

"No, it is fine." he said.

"Is that how you really feel? What you wrote me in that note?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked down. "I want us just to talk."

We sat down. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

We talked about all the stuff we like and what we don't like. And just stuff like that. I looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning.

"What are you scared of?" He asked me.

"What am I scared of? My uncle coming back to power. Him becoming as powerful as he was." I really wasn't I just wanted him to think I was. "How about you?"

"I am afraid of getting hurt. You know by girls." He said.

"Is that why you never have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"NO, I never have a girlfriend because I could never get you." I smiled. That was the sweetest thing a guy had ever said. to me. I went over to him and hugged him. I just stayed like that. I held on to him. He put his arms around me. I wasn't use to stuff like that. It was affectionate. Something that I had never experienced. We stayed like that for a while.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30. The sun was starting to come up. "Wow. I can't believe we stayed up here this long." I said. "hey George. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I guess." We started to walk down towards, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We walked in. "What are we in a girls bathroom?"

"You'll see." I walked up to the sink and spoke in Parseltongue. He gave me a wierd look. "Welcome. I have never brought anyone down here. This my lover is my sanctuary. This is the chamber of secrets." We went down together. It looked a lot nicer that it did the night before.

"So you can open it and come and go as you please?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "I've been cleaning it up." I said.

"This is nice." He said.

"So, anyway. I think we should go upstairs and back to our common rooms." We went back to the bathroom and we kissed and said our goodbyes. I made my way to the common room. When I got in there. It was almost six. I saw Sean sleeping on the couch. Which meant that he stayed there all night waiting for me. I walked up and got my books.

"Where were you?" Pansy shreiked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes, you are dumb you could have lost points." She yelled.

"Don't yell at me." I said.

"Well I can't help it!" She screamed. I took out my wand and pointed it straight to her.

"Do I need to crucio you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't think so." She ran out of the common room. I started to laugh.

"God, I can't believe you just did that!" I heard Terence say.

I shrugged. "Oh well she'll get over it." I said.

"So where were you last night." He asked.

"Where do you think?" I asked.

"Chamber?" I nodded.

"Hey It is almost seven do you want to walk with me to breakfast?" He asked. I nodded we left. During breakfast, I sat next to Draco. I saw Lucius' bird come in and drop a howler in front of Draco. It left me a note too. Draco ran out into the hall. I quickly followed and so did Pansy. We ran up the hall and everything. Then he slowly and reluctantly opened it.

_"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I HEARD THAT YOU ARE GOING BACK OUT WITH THAT SLUT OF A GIRL PANSY PARKINSON. DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT SHE IS NOT A PURE BLOOD? YOU ARE BRINGING SHAME UPON THE MALFOY NAME. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD NEVER DO THIS. I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS GIRL. I MEAN SHE IS NOT WORTHY OF YOUR TIME! YOU WILL BREAK THINGS OFF WITH HER OR I WILL PERSONALLY 'AVADA KEDAVRA' BOTH YOU AND THAT GIRL!" _The note ripped itself up and burst into flames. We all three walked back into the great hall and everyone was laughing and pointing at Draco and Pansy.

I walked up to Miles. "Could you guys still hear it?" I asked.

"Loud and clear." He said and started to laugh. I walked out of the Great hall to read the note Lucius wrote me.

_Mary,_

_I hope that Draco will listen to my howler if he doesn't take my word. I would like you to tell me. I mean he should not be messing around and it is not like it matters. You two will be married to day after you graduate. You both know it too. Well Narcissa sends her love!_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I walked to the library and saw George sitting there. I walked up to him "Hey, I loved last night." I said.

He looked up and smiled. "So did I." He looked around. He stood up and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away. "Not here." He looked around again. During lunch meet me in here. We will go somewhere, where we can be alone." I nodded and left.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N- Okay reviews please. I like where I am going. Just need reviews. Luv anyone**

**who is reading this,**

**Mary**


	5. Love, Hurt and Confusion

**A/N- Not a whole lot of reviews but who cares. I like to write this story. So here anyone goes.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing...sadly.**

**Chapter 5**

**Love, Hurt and Confusion**

"Let's see Tuesday so we have Charms." Draco said.

"So Draco, are you going to listen to your father?" I asked. Pansy wasn't around so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think that she is just using me and other times it's like she really loves me." He said.

"Yeah I know that was how it was with me and Miles. One day he would be all nice and the next he would be the biggest asshole known to man." I said.

Draco started to laugh. We walked in and sat next to each other. Everyone knew that me and Draco were really close. Professor Flitwick sat us in assigned seats. I had to sit next to Blaise Zabini. Flitwick started to talk and I just chose to ignore him. It finally ended and we got to go to lunch. When we were at the door I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Need to get ahead start. I think I'm going to go to the library." I said.

"Alright. See you later." I walked off. I walked in and saw Angelina Johnson talking to George. I hid behind the bookshelf.

"You know what George maybe we could hang out tonight." She said.

"I don't know I think I already have plans." He said.

"Oh, doing what?"

"You know the usual. Cursing toliets and other random things...well trying to at least."

"You've done that the last week though." She whined.

"Yeah, it never gets old." He smirked.

"Well, I'm going to lunch are you coming?" She asked.

"Naw, I'm gonna stay here. I'm alittle behind in homework." He said smoothly. She walked off.

"Hey, you sexy thing you." I whispered in his ear.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" He asked.

"A while, just was letting you and Angelina finish your conversation." I answered.

"Oh, yeah, about that." He started.

"No, you don't need to explain." I said.

"Well are we going to go somewhere?" He asked.

I nodded. We walked out of the library, he was leading me down several hallways. "How do you know your way around so well?" I asked.

"Oh, I found this map of Hogwarts. I memorized it. I know where all the hidden stairwells and everything is...So we can be alone with no disruptions." He stated.

I smiled. "George, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, talk"

"I don't know it's like maybe we shouldn't date. I mean look who my uncle is." I said.

"So he isn't back. Nor will he ever be." George said. We walked into an abondoned classroom. I sat on one of the dusty desk. He walked over to me. I noticed that he was really tall, and really cute. I never noticed that before.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. I really liked George. I would never admit it. But I did. He took off my robe. It fell to the floor. He unbottoned his, and it fell to the ground. He laid me on his robe.

"George, we only have about 15 minutes. How about we meet tonight, and we can pick up where we are regretfully leaving off." I said.

He thought for a minute. "Your right. No use rushing this." He said. "Okay take the door right there keep going straight until you see a blue statue. Pull on his axe and you will be by McGonagall's room." He said.

I grabbed my robe and did as he told me and I appeared there. I went to lunch everyone was finishing up. "Lets see I have Arithmancy, guys see you later." I said.

I went to my class and sat down. I pulled out a parchment. I decided I would write Lucius.

._Lucius,_

_.Draco has yet to break up with Pansy but I honestly think he will. They announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They schools will be coming soon. I really wish I would have went to Durmstrang. But anyway how are you guys doing? Good I hope. I don't know Terence Higg's is being really nice to me lately. I think that maybe Miles told him that he was done with me. I don't know._

_.So how is my father doing. I haven't wrote him, we kinda got in a fight before I left for your manor. Has he said anything? But I will keep you updated on how Draco is doing. I love you._

_.Mary Warrington_

I tried to pay attention to Professor Vector but he was just saying what we would be covering this year. It would be alittle harder than last year. After class I went up to mail my letter to Lucius. When I got up there, Lavendar Brown was up there. So was Miles Bletchley.

"Hey Mary, how was your summer?" Lavendar asked. I ignored her and sent my letter. "Who did you write?"

I walked away. "That was close." I heard Miles say. I stopped.

"Yeah, do you think that she suspected anything?" Lavendar asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Does she know that you were cheating on her with me last year?" She asked.

"No, I don't want her to, either." I walked away. I really didn't care. They liked each other. It was no different than me and George. I went to the common room. I sat down on the leather recliner and closed my eyes. I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked to see who it was. It was Draco.

"I did it. I broke up with her." He said.

"Good for you Draco. You are far better off without her." I said.

"Yeah I know. My father already gave me this speech. Spare me please." I laughed. An owl came in. It was a letter addressed to me.

._Mary,_

_.Meet me in the astonomy towers tonight at midnight. Don't come too clothed._

_.Yours Truly,_

_.George_

"Who is it from?" Draco asked.

"My mom. Telling me that my dad said he was sorry." I lied.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

That night at around eleven I started to walk to the tower. I didn't care if I was early. I got there and George was already up there. I just wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. I wore my cloak over it.

George was only wearing a pair of pants. _He had a nice build. Better than I thought. I guess quidditch did him good. _

He started to kiss me. We had sex and then everything was over. As soon as we were done he started to put on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to my common room." He said coldly.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Um actually I think we should break up." He said.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. "I thought you wanted more than a fuck buddy." I shot right back.

"God, I swear girls will believe anything. I mean it's been what a week. You were the easiest girl to fuck!" He laughed. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. He left and I lied down there crying. I finally got up and walked back to the common room. I walked in and saw Draco. He looked up and ran up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied. I ran up to my dorm and ran to my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up in the morning and instantly remember what had happend. I got up and put on my robes and went to sit by the fire. When I got there. Draco was sitting down. When he saw me he stood up. I walked out of the common room with him following me.

"Mary you can't lie to me. I know that something is wrong with you." He said.

"It's nothing you know just the usual dumb girl shit." I spat..

"Mary, come on please just tell me." He said.

"I've been going out with someone for about a week and he's in a different house and he fucked me last night and then just broke up with me and practically called me a slut!"

"You slept with another house memeber?"

"Yeah."

"Mary, okay this is your redeemable. Is he a pure blood?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay well don't cry over him. He is a fucker who needs to die." I started to laugh.

"Thanks Draco." I hugged him. I then heard two people laughing coming down the stairs I looked to see who it was. It was George and Angelina.

"Hey Warrington, looking good." He said.

"Drop dead muggle lover." I said hatefully.

"It was George then?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Don't tell your father please. I was forced just him forcing me then calling me a slut."

"He rapped you?" Draco whispered.

"No, okay he intercepted a package your father sent to me. A dark book. He held it over my head and made me go out with him." I said.

"Ah, I see." He gave George a hateful look.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" George asked.

"A pathetic muggle lover who I wish would drop dead." He said. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and i went along with it. We must of been like that a while. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Warrington break it up." Snape said behind us. We split. I looked over at George. He was staring opened mouth at me and Draco. I laughed.

"That was fun.." Draco stated.

I nodded.

**End chapter 5**

**A/N-If anyone is reading this leave reviews.**

**Mary**


	6. Confessions

**A/N- Okay, so if anyone is actually reading this here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Mary Warrington...so far.**

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions**

"What, did you ever see in Weasel?" He asked.

"I honestly do not know." I said. "I guess nothing really." _God, maybe he won't know that I lied and that I cried the whole night over him. _

"Yeah, I guess that is was kinda like me and Pansy. I mean we were constantly at each other throats and everything. That isn't a real relationship." He said.

"Yeah, well shut up and I'll tell you something." I said.

"Really what?" He asked.

"Guess who I caught together in the owl tower, and he cheated on her with me last year." I said.

"Okay so the guy is Miles, whose the girl?" She asked.

"Lavendar Brown." I said.

"Are you serious, she isn't even pure blood." He said.

"Yeah, I know. He is an ass, all guys are." I said.

"Even me?" He asked.

"Especially you," I joked. "No, you know I love you."

"Yeah, I know." He said. He hugged me. George and Angelina sat down and started to talk. George kept looking over at me and Draco. I would constantly look at him and then he would just look away.

"I thought you said that you didn't like him" He said.

"Oh, I don't he just keep looking over here."

"Yeah, well, anyway lets make him jealous." Draco said.

"What?" I asked.

"Slytherin's are known for gettin even when the are fucked with so lets get even." He said.

"Alright what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I think that maybe we should try and make him jealous. I mean what he did to you was just gay and I think that we should make him pay." He said.

"Yeah, I like the way you think." I said. "What's the plan?"

"Alright, we act like we are going out. Alright, then we have to be all over each other when he is around. I mean like laps, making out, everything, until he wants you back and then you just tell him to go fuck off." Draco said.

I smiled. I liked the plan because I would be making George jealous and I would have Draco. "I love the way you think"

"Okay so let's pretend" I kissed him. People were starting to come in. We were making out and we pulled apart I looked over and saw George staring over at us again. "I know hurry up and eat a few things then we can make out and then leave, it will leave him thinking." I said.

The week past by quickly. Everytime George was around we were all over each other. One day I knew that George would be walking by so we sat down and Draco started nibbling on my neck. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't enjoying all of this, the truth is that I was. I was enjoying every single second of it. George walked by and looked really depressed, and when he looked over he looked even worse. If that is possible.

That night I got an Owl. I opened it.

_Mary,_

_I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please just let me explain. Alright, please, please, please, please, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at eleven. Please_ _ I promise you won't regret it_  
_So please meet me._

_George Weasley_

I closed it slowly thinking to myself. _Oh my god, what if it was a big misunderstanding. Maybe I should go. No I shouldn't no matter what the explaination is, it won't make me forget, I can never forgive him for doing it to me. No, I at least need to listen to him._

"Hey Draco, I'm going to the Astronomy Tower, I need to think about something okay." I said.

"Alright, Why are you telling me this?"

"Because everytime I go out you stay up to wait for me. I will be back in about an hour. I just want to go up there and think for a little bit." I said.

"Alright. I will see you later."

I started to walk up to the Astronomy tower. I got up there and George was up there. He stood up when I came up there.

"Mary, I am so happy you came." He said.

"I just want an explanation." I said.

"Alright, look when me and Fred found that letter we thought oh this is a way to have a bet, our bet was to get you to fall in love with me and then for me to dump you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"But I fell for you and that was my biggest mistake. I fell for you." He said.

"I didn't want to, okay, I had to. Look I really really like you maybe even love you but our backgrounds wouldn't let our relationship work." He said.

"Backgrounds my ass." I said.

"Look these are my confessions okay. I love you. Confession number one. Confession number two, I fell for you. Confession number three, I want you back. Confession number four. I will do anything in order for you to forgive me." HE said.

Then I saw Draco come in and lay out George. "Don't you ever talk to her again, you fucking muggle lover. Do you hear me?"

Draco grabbed my hand and we walked out of the tower together.

"Draco-"

"After all he has done to you, you give him another chance, I thought-"

"I needed an explanation to how he could give me up." I said.

"Look Mary, I know we are suppose to be pretending but I want us to be together." He said.

"I do too." He kissed me and we walked to the common room.

**end chapter 6**

**a/n- reviews if you are reading this...**

**Mary**


	7. Letters and Blackmailing

**A/N- Okay Okay I am back for another chapter ppl. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

**Letters and Blackmailing**

The next week passed by really quickly. Draco and me were perfect. We were sitting down eating our breakfast, when Draco's owl came down. "Oh that must be father's reply." He said.

_Draco, and Mary,_

_It brings great joy to me to hear that you two are finally together. I know that you two are perfect for each other. I was a little shocked to hear it at first but all the same. I wish you two the best of luck._

_Lucius Malfoy_

I smiled, that is typical Lucius. "I knew that he would be happy." Draco said.

"I did too." I said."He been telling us to get together for the last four years."

"Yeah, I know." He said. My owl swooped down. I took the letter off of it's leg and opened it.

_Mary,_

_You and Draco finally together, it makes me so happy. It is about time. Of course Lucius was over here to tell us and was talking about an earlier marriage. I said that we should just wait until you two graduate. Oh well, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck._

_Mom_

I smiled. I handed the note to Draco. "Your dad" Was all I said. He read it and laughed.

"I need to go to the library." I said. "I will see you in Transfiguration." I said and left, I walked there. I bumped into someone. It was George.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey, I need to go." I said.

"No wait. I still have that letter Lucius gave you." He said smuggly.

"So..." I said.

"So, unless you want me to send it to Fudge, I suggest you go back out with me." He said.

"You are pathetic." I said.

"I love you, okay, I am willing to do anything to get you back so you better break up with Draco and come on over to me." He said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Too, bad." He said. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm an ass."

"No, I can't." He held up the note.

"Fine, I'll break up with him in Transfiguration." I said.

"Look, today, I am going to enter into the triwizard tournament. I know why you don't love me as much as you love Draco. It is because Draco, has more money." He said.

"No, I love Draco, because he is decent to me." I said.

"Oh, well, meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at midnight." He said. I ran away from him.

_God dammit, why can't anything go my way, maybe I could just tell Draco that I don't want to ruin what we have now, so let's wait to go out so we don't wreck it. Yeah that sounds believable. _I walked into the library, Hermione was there, as usual and so was Viktor Krum. _Why is he in here? The only time I ever see him is when she is in here. Does he like her? Oh well, the first task is coming up soon. Maybe he is trying to catch up on magic or something like that._

I felt someone's hands over my eyes. "Guess who"

"Draco." I said.

"Dammit." I turned around to see him. "Draco, look, I think we should just be friends." I said. I was getting ready to cry.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want to ruin what we have as friends." I said.

"We won't I love you too much to do that." He said. I started crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"We can't be together, okay, George is blackmailing me again." I said.

"So, then we sneak it." He said.

"What?"

"Okay, you act like you are going out with George and then you and me will keep our relationship under the table." He said.

"No, I can't do that." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"If he finds out he will sabotage your dad, we can't risk it." I said.

"Your right. Okay well then kiss me and when he breaks up with you, you come and find me." I kissed him. He deepend it. I was crying. "Well get through this don't worry."

I meet George in the Astronomy towers that night. "Mary, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said in monotone.

"Mary, I'm sorry, I just hate seeing you with Malfoy. It drives me crazy!" He said.

"I know." I said.

That would be how many nights with us were, every night we did that we would meet in the astronomy tower and just talk. After two months it was the middle of December and we were up there.

"Mary, it has been two months, I think that I personally am ready to take it to the next level." He said.

"I think that I am too." I said.

It had been two months, and I was falling for George. Pansy and Draco were back together and Lucius was mad at him. He ws mad at me until I explained the situation.

That night was great, considering that time we took it slow. He got up afterwards and put back on his clothes. _Oh no, is it happening again? _

"Mary, I'm cold, that is why I am putting them back on. I'm not walking out on you like I did last time. I was a complete asshole, and I am sorry." He said.

"I know." I said back.

"I love you." He walked over and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

"I won't ever hurt you again. Mary, and also, let's not let anything as stupid as house rivalries come between us." He said.

"I agree."

"Alright and quidditch, we do not discuss between each other." He said.

"Alright, that works for me, I think that my team would kill me if I did, because, I'm going to be on the team next year. I can't believe that I am going to make Hogwarts History, never has a girl been on the team. I will be the first. I can't wait."

"I know, I can't wait to play against you." He said.

"Well we have until next year." I said.

I smiled and kissed him. The Yule Ball was coming up and he still hadn't metioned it. No one knew we were dating, but still. "George, what are we going to do about the Yule Ball?" I asked.

"You can go with someone and I will too, just stay true to each other, that is all we have to do." He said.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." I said.

**End chapter 7**

**A/N- Yeah okay the whole letters part reminded me of **

**Phantom of the Opera when they are all singing. "I got a note"**

**So yeah. But Please leave comments.**


	8. Family Roots and Azkaban

**A/N- Okay here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

**Family Roots**

The Yule Ball passed, I ended up just going with Blaise Zabini. I had a great time. Well that was until I saw George with Angelina. The following week we meet in the tower.

"Mary, hey before you say anything it was just as friends." He said.

"Okay. I believe you." I said.

"Yeah, I saw your brother with Alyssa Bulstrode. They looked nice together." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"I have a question. You say that you are the last of Salazar Slytherin's blood, well isn't Sean too?" He asked.

This was what I had wanted to avoid. I would have to explain to him, what I really am. "WEll, he isn't my blood brother. The Warrington's adopted me, when I was like one." I said.

"Oh, well what is your real last name?" He asked.

That was another thing I didn't want him to ask. "Well lets just say that I am part of the Black family." I said.

"NO WAY! Your related to Sirius Black?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's like my fifth cousin." I said.

"Really well how?" He asked.

_NO! I don't want him to know! I have to tell him though._

"Okay, well my grandmother, Araminta Meliflua, was Sirius' moms cousin. Then my mom had Armania Black. Well my mother, had a party, got trashed woke up with someone next to her, and I am the result." I said.

"Really well do you know who your father is? What happend to your mother?" He asked anxiously.

"Well, my dear ole mum, leaved me with my father, and abandoned us with a muggle of course." I said.

"And?" George asked anxiously.

"And what?" I asked.

"Who is your father, you said, you knew." He said. I was silent for a few moments. "Who is it? It can't be that bad." He said.

"You don't know that." I said.

"Tell me please..." He said.

"Okay, well when my mum got trashed she woke up with um...with um... Rodolphus Lestrange next to her." I said.

"But, he's in Azkaban." He said. "Wait, wasn't he married to Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, he was had an affair with my mum and here I stand today." I said. "I lived with my mom and dad until they were hauled of to Azkaban."

"But you still consider them your parent?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I said firmly.

"So then what happend to you?" He asked.

"Well then I leaved with the Malfoys for a little while, then Lucius was talking to my father, and he adopted me. Him and my mother." I said.

"So, your last name is really..."

"Lestrange, yes it is." I said.

"Wow, I didn't know that." He said.

"But hold on, where does the heir of Slytherin part come into play?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, my grandmother, married Salazar Slytherin V." I said.

"oh so then your mother, had Slytherin blood in her, and passed itdown to you?" He asked.

"Precisely." I said.

"Well, what happend then?" He asked.

"Well, I moved in with the Malfoys' for about a month and the the Warrington's took me in." I said.

"But, Mary, the Lestranges were very big supporter of well...you-know-who." He said.

"I know they are to this day too."I said.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I would trust me." I said.

"You see them don't you. In Azkaban?"

"Yeah I do, I'm actually going tomorrow." I said.

"But kids aren't allowed..."

"Lucius always pulls some strings so I can and go see my mum and dad." I said.

"You actually see those murders?" He asked.

"They are my parents' I love them, with all of my heart." I said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He said. He walked out without looking back.

I ran to my common room. When I got there, I sat down on the leather sofa. "Are you okay?" It was Blaise.

"Hi, Blaise, of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just making sure." He said.

"Hey is um Draco around by any chance?" I asked.

"Him and Parkinson went up to the dorm." He said. I sighed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm just kinda excited and anxious to see my mom and dad." I said.

"Oh that's right, you are going to see them tomorrow aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am so excited." I said.

"I bet, well then you should get some sleep then shouldn't you." He said.

"Yeah, I probably should." I walked up to my dorm and went to sleep. In the morning my alarm went off at six AM. I was up and dressed within five minutes. I put on my Slytherin Cloak. I grabbed their Christmas presents.

I walked down to Professor Dumbledore's office. I walked in. "-I don't think it wise Lucius to take her to Azkaban every year."

"They are her parents" Lucius said.

"I'm here." I said. I had a huge smile on my face. "Come Lucius I would like to see them soon." I said.

"Okay, lets go." We traveled by broom. When we got there, Lucius walked in with me. I saw them transporting my dad, into my mom's cell. I ran to him. "DAD!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Mary." He said. I went in and hugged my mom.

"Oh, you look great." She said.

"Oh, I brought you each something." I took my bag out of my pocket. I handed my dad, two butterbeers and a bag of honeydukes.

"Thanks," He said. He opened the bag and started eating them.

"And mom," I handed here two butterbeers and a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "I picked out all of you favorites and put them in there."

"Good," she said.

We talked and talked. "So last we heard you and Draco were giving it a go." my dad said.

"Well actually the playing field has changed quite a bit." I said. "This aweful Weasley, named George. Caught Lucuis' package, it had a book in it, a dark one, he took the note and is blackmailing me to go out with him." I said.

"Really, what did you say his last name was?" My dad asked.

"Weasley." I said.

"As in Arthur and Molly Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I despise the little git. But I am doing it to save my ass and Lucius' ass."

"You show great loyalty. The dark lord when he returns will graciously accept you." my mom said.

I smiled. "Well Mary it has been an hour time is up." Lucius said.

"Okay, well I will be back during the summer I guess." I said.

I walked out with Lucius. "Mary are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just feeling a little dizzy." I said.

"Here." He handed me chocolate. I ate it. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "I wish he would return." I said.

"I do and don't." He said.

"I know when he returns they will be out." I said. "I can't wait."

"I know youcan't." he said.

**End chapter 8**

**A/N- So now Mary's true colors are shining through. Well, I had to reread to **

**fifth book to get the family hertage and see where I could squeeze Mary**

**in oh well reviews please**

**Mary**


	9. Secrets Exposed

**A/N- Okay here is the next chapter, I felt that I wasn't getting much feedback,**

**but then I realized the my hits, for this story is over 500, so YAY!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

**Secrets Exposed  
**

The following day, I saw George in the library, "Hey, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said simply. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to scare you off."

"Well, whatever, I'm going to be busy tonight, so we won't be able to meet." He said. He gathered his book and left. I just sat down in the library. _Is he really going to be like this, it isn't my fault I was born a Lestrange, and besides it's not like the subject ever came up. I mean he can't blame me really. Oh my goodness, I hate this so much._

"Mary, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott standing beside me.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." I said. "Sit,"

They sat down next to me and we said nothing, "Hey Mary, do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute." Blaise asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Theodore stood up. "I have to go find Millicent anyway."

I looked intently at Blaise, "Mary, I just wanted to ask you something. If you don't I understand, but um we have a hogsmeade trip coming up, you know the 24th of this month, I was wondering maybe if you would you know, go with me, hang out with me for the day." He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said. "Well, I actually have to go, so I will talk to you later." I stood up, and hugged him. I went to leave, he grabbed the back of my head, and brought me into a kiss. I stayed there, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I accepted, _ no I shouldn't be doing this, George. _I pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of done that." He said.

"No, it's okay." I said. "We'll talk later in the common room."

"Okay, see you then." He turned and left. I went to go find George. I found him, with one hand on a wall, and his head bent...

I walked closer and saw that he was kissing Angelina Johnson. It took everything out of me not to curse him. "PDA Weasley," I said. He spun around. I went down to lunch. I sat down next to Blaise and across from Draco and Pansy. We started eating. I couldn't help myself, I keep looking over at Blaise, he isn't ugly, he is probably the second hottest guy in our year, in our house. He is really hot, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, he was tall and everything. I smiled.

"Zabini, my man, come talk to me." Draco said, I looked over at him and he was looking at me when he said that.

"So Mary what is going on with you and Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know." I stood up and got my school bag and left. I ran up the stairs and didn't stop.

"Mary! Wait" I still didn't stop I didn't want to talk to him. "Mary!" He had finally caught up with me. "What's wrong?"

"Draco, George, was kissing another girl, I'm starting to have feelings for him again. Tonight, I get the letter and destroy it and it is finished done." I said.

"No," I looked behind Draco to see George. "Stupify!" Draco fell to the floor. "Mary, I love you, I don't want to lose you again, she made me she keep forcing herself on me and besides I heard from Lee that you were kissing some guy in the library."

"IT wasn't my..." I trailed, what if our situations were similar? "Like you I was forced."

We hugged. "I love you I wouldn't do that to you again." He said.

"Mary, I think it is time, that everyone know that we are dating and have been for three months. (A/N- I've decided they started going out on October 15,) I love you." He said.

"And how do you suppose we tell everyone. Bewitch it on their foreheads?" I asked.

"No, good idea though. Come with me." I followed him. He grabbed my hand, we were at the entrance of the great hall. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." We walked in together. Hand in hand. It took everyone a few minutes to notice. But when they did everyone fell silent. I sat down next to George, a lot of people were giving me death glares.

"George, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said.

"No, it is just stay here, we can do this." He said, he turned to everyone. "Guys this is my girlfriend Mary, Mary, this is, Seamus, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Lee, Angelina, Katie..." I kinda didn't listen, I looked over at the Slytherins they were looking at me with the upmost hate in their eyes.

I saw my brother, Jason Montague, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Theodore Nott, and Blaise stand up and make their way to me. When they got their my brother lifted me up and pulled me into the hallway. When we got out their he dropped me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled.

"I'm doing this to save my ass and Lucius'" I said.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" They all yelled.

"George has note WRITTEN from Lucius, when he gave me a book of Dark arts, okay, that is why I am doing it." I said.

"STILL THAT IS NO REASON TO DATE A MUGGLE LOVER!" Miles yelled.

"THATS PRETTY THICK COMING FROM YOU!" I yelled right back, "YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO YELL AT ME, WHEN YOUR SEEING A MUDBLOOD!" I smiled. "You didn't think I knew, I know all about you and Lavendar Brown." I walked back into the great hall.

Everyone was looking at me. I walked and sat next to George. "Did everyone hear that?" I asked.

"They heard the yellings. Who is Bletchley dating? It is a muggle born so it isn't a Slytherin." He asked. Everyone was looking at me. I looked at Lavendar and she looked scared.

"It is nobody, I am pretty sure they are over now so no point in dragging it up." Lavendar looked relieved.

After lunch George walked me to, History of Magic. "Well we got through it all in one piece," He joked.

"Yeah, I guess, but there will be a lot more." I said.

The lesson was brutle every single Slytherin refused to talk to me. Someone threw a piece of parchment at me. I opened it. It said.

_I know the truth, I will back it up._

_Draco _

At that moment I was glad to have Draco as a friend. I knew that everything was just beginning. There would still be a lot more to come.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 9**

**A/N- I like this so far, okay well that is it leave me lots of comments.**

**Mary **


	10. Hogsmeade, And A Task

**A/N- Okay here is the next chapter, I am so sorry, I haven't updated in so **

**Long, my computer crash and everything sorry. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

**Lestrange?**

The next week was unbearable! In the halls, I got jabbed in the ribs by fellow Slytherins, the only people who were nice to me were my TRUE friends. Draco, Terence Higgs, Jason Montague, Adrian Pucey, Blasie Zabini, my brother, and Theodore Nott. They knew the truth and they believed me. I think that was what made me the happiest.

Draco, did back me up every time a Slytherin would say something, he would bitch them out. I knew that Draco, would do it. I met George almost every night in the library. It was nice to be able to be with him and not have to hide it.

The following Saturday it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Me and George met at the front of the school. "Mary, are you sure you want to go with me, I mean don't you want to go with Draco, and your brother and everyone?" George asked.

"No, I would rather go with my boyfriend." I said. He kissed me.

"That's them." I heard a Hufflepuff girl say.

We went to the joke shop first. "Look at these Mary," He held up a pair of binoculars, "They are suppose to turn peoples eyes black and blue. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, that is. Hey how come you and Fred are so into the joke stuff?" I asked.

"We want to open up our own joke shop" George said.

"You see it has always been a life long dream for me and George" Fred said.

"So we are—" George started.

"saving up every bit of gold we have." Fred finished. "Well looks like we have everything we need, I will see you two later."

Me and George went to the Three Brooms. We sat down. Professor McGonagall, was sitting there as was Professor Dumbledore. They walked over to us.

"You two are really a couple?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, we have been for about a month now." I said.

"That is interesting how did it happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, it just kinda did." George said.

"Well, it may be what will bring together the entire school. Maybe it can solve this Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, maybe, but seeing as how I can't get anyone in my house to talk to me I doubt it." I said. "I really don't care though. I really like George, and anything my house has to throw at me I can handle." I said. _ I honestly feel like that though. I mean I tell everyone I am doing it because I don't want me and Lucius to get in trouble, but once again, I have really fallen for him._

"Well, good luck to you both." Dumbledore said.

We went back to the castle, we saw a notice saying that the second task would take place on Sunday.

"Wow, I can't wait." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Who are you supporting?" He asked.

"Krum, I mean I know he is from Durmstrang but I absolutely love him. Me, Draco, and most of the Slytherins are supporting him." I said.

"Well, I am supporting Harry, I think he will win it." He said.

"I don't know, Krum is good, and so is Diggory, I think he has a good shot too." I said.

"Weren't all the Slytherins supporting Cedric at first."

"yeah, but then I started supporting Krum and now most of them are." I said.

"Yeah. Well it is almost time for dinner. Wanna head down?" He asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Why don't we sit with the Slytherins tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I mean do you really want to get death glares all during dinner?" I asked.

"They have to get use to it, why not now." He said.

"fine." I said.

We went and sat next to Draco, Blaise, Viktor Krum, and the gang. "Mary, what is he doing here?" Draco asked.

"I figured I would sit with you guys and he said he wanted to sit with me." I sat down next to Viktor. George sat beside me.

"Viktor do you have any idea what the task is tomorrow?" I asked.

"It has to do with something underwater, I have been thinking a lot and I know what I am going to do." He said.

"Really, that's cool, you have my support." I said.

"Thank you it is appreciated." He said. "so you are her boyfriend George?"

"Yeah."

"I am Viktor Krum, it is nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"George Weasley." He shook his hand.

After dinner I went up to the common room. I got a piece of parchment out and sat down and started writing Lucius.

_Lucius,_

_Dating George, is becoming more and more unbearable. I don't know what to do. I feel gross everytime I am with him. I wish me and Draco could be back together, I am trying to get the letter so I can destroy it and be done with this. On to other news. Draco and Pansy are back together. It happened about a week ago, I figured that maybe you would like to know. On to more personal matters is there anyway you could have my name changed? Maybe to Mary Warrington-Lestrange? I would love to take on the family name, without forgetting where I came from. Do you think, you could take care of this? Give Narcissa my love._

_Love Always,_

_Mary Warrington_

I sealed the note and sent it to him. For the past week, I had been wanting to talk to Lucius about changing my last name back to Lestrange.

I went to sleep anxious for the second task the next day.

In the morning, I woke up and went down to breakfast, when the owls came, there was a note addressed to me. I opened it.

_Mary, _

_It has already been done, you are now, Mary Araminta Warrington-Lestrange._

_Lucius Malfoy_

I smiled to myself. "What is it Babe?" George was looking at me.

I handed him the note. He read it and frowned. "You are taking that name?" He stood up and walked out into the hall. I followed him.

"Why shouldn't I they are my parents?"

"You are saying are proud of them. I think that you want you-know-who to come back." He said.

"That is ridiculous. Everyone knows, I was adopted by the Warrington's why not take my real name?"

"It isn't you, you are above that."

"I am me, me alone, I am Lestrange, take it or leave it." He was silent, I walked down the hall and went to the common room. I started to go down towards the lake and sat down between Draco and Blaise. "Hey where's George?" Draco asked.

"We got in a fight. I changed my name and he got mad."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I changed my last name to Warrington-Lestrange." I said.

"Oh, where is your face paint?" Pansy asked.

"Here." They did it to where it would say Krum. I smiled. During the task they performed a task to recover someone, it was so cool because Krum transformed himself into a Shark. After the task George came and found me.

"Mary!" I keep walking. "Mary!" I just ignored him. "Mary Araminta Warrington!" I turned around.

"So, I take it that is your decision."

"I love you, I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know, I can see why you want the name. I just don't agree with it. But I love you and I will still love you when people call you Lestrange." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Lestrange, by the way nice face paint," He grinned.

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N- Sorry it is so short, I will update soon.**

**Mary**


	11. Secrets Exposed, Again

**A/N- Finally I am back for another chapter sorry it took so long my I have**

**Been so busy It isn't even funny, I only have 20 minutes though**

**So enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Secrets Exposed, Again…**

I was happy that George had finally excepted the fact that I was a Lestrange it just kinda made everything a little easier. We met every night in the library. On the first of April, he was finally 17. "Happy Birthday." I said.

"Thanks, its almost been six months too." He said.

"I know." I smiled.

"Mary, I know you may not have wanted this at first but I do love you and I just want you to know that." He said.

"Oh trust me George I know." I had given him ten galleons. I knew it wasn't romantic but he needed the money to open his joke shop.

"Mary, thank you for the money, your right every bit does help some." He said.

That night we had our own little dinner, we met in an empty class room. "George, I wanted to tell you this now, but Easter is in a few weeks your going home, and I am staying here with DRACO, I wanted you to know that, and I am going to see my parents at Azkaban."

"Thanks." He said.

"What?"

"For ruining my birthday, but telling me your going to see them murderers." He said.

"They are my parents, don't get mad at me for not being ashamed of them." I said.

"I'm not, I don't see how you justify what they did." He said.

"I don't, I just love them." I said.

"Whatever lets just not fight." He said.

_God, why does he get so mad when I am getting ready to go see them, I mean it shouldn't be that big of a deal they are my parents and I love them so why shouldn't I go and see them. I mean he doesn't have to be such a dick about it._

"Mary, please I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't get mad at you." He said. "Come here." I walked over to him. He hugged me. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." I said. I smiled I was happy to have him, and I knew it. I smiled.

"you need to get the rest of your present, I smiled with a grin on my face." I loved to do this to him.

The next day, I went to class and sat between Ron and Draco. "Mary?" It was Ron.

"Do you honestly really like my brother, I mean, how did you guys even start dating?" He asked. Hermione and Harry were looking at us, as were all the Gryffindors.

"Yes, I really do LOVE your brother. We met up in the owlery, I was up there and we started to talk and that is about it." I said.

"Really, so does that mean you are going to stay with him?" He asked.

"yeah, " I said.

That night, I was sitting in the Slytherin common room. Miles came up and sat next to me.

"So I take it that you are starting to like George." He said.

"NO, it is strictly business." I said.

"So, maybe I should tell people that." He said.

"No!" I said.

The next day everyone knew. George came up, "so, we are strictly business." He asked.

"Let me explain. Look if everyone in Slytherin knew, I would be the laughing stock. I can't afford that. So that is what I tell them, I can't drift away from my house, I have to tell them what they want to hear. I love you." I said.

"I love you too," He hugged me.

That night, I needed to get back at Miles. I found him and Lavender making out, in a closet, I took a few pictures. That night I developed them and enlarged them. I put a sticking charm to it, and put it up in the Great Hall that way everyone would be able to see it. Under it I wrote Miles Bletchley dating a MUDBLOOD, Lavender Brown.

In the morning when George and I walked in. I smiled as everyone was talking about it. "Hey George, can we sit with the our own teams today, I need to talk to Viktor about the task and he kinda doesn't want you around ya know?" I asked.

"Okay, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I kissed him.

I walked over and sat down. "Miles, wow." I said.

"You knew you did this." He said

"Don't fuck with my plans or else you'll get fucked." I said harshly.

"And vhat is so vrong about mudbloods?" Viktor asked.

"It wasn't towards Hermione at at." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Good job." Draco said. "Done like a TRUE Slytherin."

I smiled. "I have to live up to my name."

**End Chapter 11**

**Okay the 4th year is going to end soon, which means that this story will end.**

**BUT I WILL MAKE A NEW STORY FOR THE 5TH YEAR. PROMISE.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS**

**Mary**


	12. He's Back

**A/N- Okay This is the second to last Chapter. So yeah.**

**But as I have said, fear not, I will be back with the 5th year. So here ya go.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 12**

**He's Back…**

It was finally the third and final task. I was happy that all of that nonsense would be over. I couldn't wait. A night before the third task Moody approached me.

"Lestrange…."He whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here, I need to talk to you really quickly." I followed him. "Tomorrow, he will return…."

"What, Voldemort? How do you know?" I asked.

"He is the reason that I am here! He will return tomorrow. So you better be coming up with an excuse as to why you are dating a Weasley, because he already knows, and when he found out, he wasn't happy that his only flesh and blood, is disgracing the Slytherin, blood, and name." he said with a smile on his face.

"How, do you know all of this?" I asked, "who are you?"

"I am Moody…." He said softly.

"NO, your not, WHO ARE YOU?" I asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr. I've been using a polyjuice potion since the first day of this term!" He said.

"So that is why you always take a drink of that stuff, in that bottle." I said.

"Yes, no what are you going to tell the Dark Lord, when he returns?" He asked.

"The truth, George is NOTHING more then business, to save, mine and Lucius' ass!" I said.

"Well, Malfoy isn't in good standing with him at the moment." He said.

"Whatever, so he will be back tomorrow?" I asked.

"If everything goes according to plan he will be." He said. "Now, look you need to head down to the dormitory. And don't go telling Malfoy, or anyone about this, because the Dark Lord isn't above killing his own flesh and blood."

I shuttered just to think about it. _I've always said I wanted him to come back, and now, I don't know. I mean why am I so scared, I am his family, he can't do anything to me. No, he killed his own father, of course he would kill me. God, when did it get so cold in here?_

I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I kept walking.

"MARY!" Someone was yelling at me and running towards me. "Mary, what's wrong?" It was Hermione.

"Nothing." I said.

"Mary, I know that me and you aren't friends, and I don't think that we ever will be, but you ARE George's girlfriend, and he is my friend, so tell me what's wrong if it is anything with him tell me and I will straighten it out." She said.

"Nothing, I just am a little spooked." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, I thought that someone was following me, and I HATE that feeling." _Well at least I am not totally lying._

"Oh, I know the feeling it was probably Peeves, or something." She said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.

"Okay, well do you want me to walk with you?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." I said. I turned and finished walking to the common room. As soon as I got in, I sat down on one of the leather couches.

Someone came and sat next to me. "Mary, are you okay, you look I don't know scared or something."

"No, I'm fine Bletchley, just get away from me." I said.

"Look, Mar, I came over here to call a truce" He said. He held out his hand.

"Get away from me with that, because if you do, do something to me, I will get you back twice as worse, or haven't you already learned that. So no truce all you have to do, is sit down with your tail between your legs like the beat dog you really truly are." I said coldly.

"Mary, you use to be the sweetest girl ever, what happened you have changed, I know you have." He said.

"I realized that to make it as a Slytherin, you can't be sweet, you have to be ruthless, and aggressive. You can't just sit there and take everyone's shit that they give you. You have to take up for yourself and realize that you have to put yourself first. After you do that, you get cold, and REALLY do take up for yourself." I said.

"I don't see how George can take you; I mean you are such a bitch." He said.

"I don't know how Lavender can date trash like you, I mean you, I mean you'll make out with anything that walks." I said not even missing a beat.

"You are such a bitch!" He said.

"You know what, you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing" I said. "I don't see it as a bad thing."

"Whatever," He got up and left.

The next night, it was the third task, and I was shaking. George was sitting next to me. I was sitting next to Draco, me and Draco had Krum on our foreheads. They started.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you are shaking uncontrollably." He said.

"I'm fine, just really excited." I said.

"Okay." He kept eyeballing me every now and then.

About half an hour later, there were sparks in the air, which meant that someone was down. Five minutes later. Fleur Delacour was on the ground. "Good that means that Viktor is still in there." I said.

"That means Harry is still in there too." George said.

After a while, another pair of sparks were coming and they brought back Viktor. "No!" I said.

"Well look on the bright side, at least someone, from Hogwarts is going to win." George said.

"Yeah, hopefully Cedric." I said.

"What do you have against Harry?" He asked.

"He always has the spotlight, this year everyone was saying well Harry can't do it, then he mysteriously gets in and now he is…." It had finally hit me. "Oh my god!"

I jumped to the ground and went to find Moody. "Professor, what does Harry have to do with tonight."

"You will see!" He said.

"Will he die?" I asked.

"Hopefully." He said.

"But what will happen to the rest of us?" I whispered.

I walked back to my seat. "What was that all about Mary?" George asked,

"Nothing." I said.

Half an hour later, Harry and Cedric were on the ground. "Yes, they both are okay." George said.

"Wait, why aren't they moving." I asked.

They were trying to pull Harry off of Cedric. "OH MY GOD!" I said. "Cedric's dead!"

Everyone else realized it. Right then and there I knew that Crouch wasn't lying. Voldemort was finally back to power…

**End Chapter 12**

**A/N- Okay I figured that I would end it there, leave you wanting more. Lol. Okay**

**Well I should have the final chapter up Friday, or Sunday, I don't know. It**

**Should be easier just for the fact that I finished my other story. So look for this.**

**Also, I will be starting my 5th year, one sometime in April figured I take a break.**

**I don't know, Leave reviews.**

**Mary**


	13. The Aftermath

**A/N- Okay This is the last Chapter. So yeah.**

**But as I have said, fear not, I will be back with the 5th year. So here ya go.**

**Oh and sorry it took so long to update, my computer **

**Totally crashed, it took away for it to get fixed, but I am back!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 13**

**The Aftermath**

It was time for us to go home. I would be returning to my house for a week, and then be going to the Malfoy's for the remainder of the summer. I boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"MARY!" It was George.

"Yeah, babe." I said.

"What are you doing this summer?" He asked.

"I am going to Draco's" I said.

"Oh, well, do you think you would want to come spend a week with me?" He asked.

"Oh, um actually, I kinda HAVE to spend the summer with Draco, I mean we have a lot of ground to cover with Quidditch and all." I lied.

"Okay, well I will stay in touch, and…."

"George we need to break up." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"He's back, I can't let him know, I have to end it." I said.

"NO, you don't he can't touch you, He doesn't need to know." He said.

"He is a highly skilled legillimence, I wouldn't be able to hid it!" I said.

"No, you can out smart him, just don't leave me" He said.

"Okay, well I love you," I said

"I love you too!" He said, he kissed me.

I went into a compartment with Draco. "Draco…" I said.

"I know. What do you think is going to happen?" He asked

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing too bad, I know he is going to want me on his side." I said. "He is going to get me, we all know it, Draco."

"Is that what was bugging you the day of the task?"

I nodded, "Moody, I mean, Crouch, told me. I don't know." I said.

"So you do have feelings for George?"

"Yes, its been six months of course, I do, I have to make him believe it is business." I said.

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know, that is the thing."

A few hours later we had arrived. I walked to my mother and father. "Um, would you mind if I went directly to the Malfoy's? I will visit for a week, I just need to go there."

"Of course." My mom said.

I hugged Sean. "Take care, I know he is coming after you sis,"

"So do I" I hugged him.

I walked over to Lucius. "Lucius, do you think that I could stay with you tonight, we REALLY need to talk."

"Of course, I was going to suggest that." He said.

We disapparated to the Malfoy Manor. "Mary, now, he is furious with you." Lucius said.

"God, I know, I don't know what to do, I have feelings for George, I don't know what to do. I can't hide that from him, I can't hide anything from him." I said.

"I know, tell him the truth. He can use it to his advantage." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"You know that they are going to be remaking the Order of the Phoenix the Weasleys are bond to be in it. With George, being your boyfriend, you could get inside information, you know, give it to him, be a double agent." He said.

"So you mean, like, act like I am on their side, get information and bring it back to you guys?"

"Exactly."

"That could work, I have always, lied to George and told him that I didn't want him to come, back, maybe it is a good thing I always did."

"Yes, it is"

"Wait, with him being out…."

"What?" Narcissa asked,

"That means, that my mom and dad, will be out soon. He is bound to get them out, I mean according to him, they are his most loyal, why wouldn't he do it?" I asked.

"Yes it is true he is already planning it out." Lucius said.

"Okay, I am going to go up to my room." I said.

I had spent so many summers at the Manor, I had my own room. I walked up the stone stairs. I love the manor, it has artifacts and statues all over the place, it is unique and very fascinating. I opened the door, and the room was exactly the same way it was when I had left the summer before.

I set my trunk at the foot of the bed, and sat on the bed. I closed my eyes…

"Hello, Mary…" I heard someone say.

"Hello, Uncle." I said.

"hmmm…why don't you look at me?" He asked.

I opened my eyes, I saw his face. It was pearly white, and he had slits for his eyes, they were red. He had no nose, he looked like a snake.

"Fear? Us Slytherins should never feel that…" He said softly, almost a whisper.

"It is not you I fear, master, it is your appearance it has certain qualities that suit you." I said.

"Yeah, I look like a sssssssnake." He hissed.

"Yes master." I said.

"What is with this master thing we are family." He laughed evilly.

"Yes, uncle."

"No you knew this was coming…What is the deal with you and the Weasley boy?" He asked.

"He found a note Lucius wrote me, it was dark arts, he intercepted it, and blackmailed me into dating him. It has been six months, I can't lie, he has grown on me, I have feelings, but my loyalty is to you." I said.

"I know, I can see that, I can sense it." He said.

"Yes, Lucius brought up a good point…I could act like I am on their side, you know, give them false information, give you—"

"No need, Severus is taking care of that." He said.

"Yes, of course," I said.

"No, this could be very useful, stay with him. Make it work anyway you need to, He could be very, very, handy later on when we really need him." He laughed.

"Yes, uncle, what are your plans for my parents?" I asked.

"Ahhh, yesssssssss" He hissed. "They are my most loyal servants, they will be rewarded for their loyalty, of course, They will be out soon, I need to lie low, so people will think that I am not back, we can't have people thinking that now can we, it will ruin every single one of my plans."

"Yes, I know."

"Okay, well then make sure you make things with Weasley work that is your assignment, oh and Mary…."

"Yes uncle?"

I felt something hot like burning metal on my arm. I looked down and saw the dark mark on my arm. "AAAAHHHHHH" I screamed in pain.

"Welcome to my loyal club, my dear, you are a death eater officially." He laughed.

_Oh god, what am I going to do?_

**End Chapter 13**

**A/N- Okay, so like Voldemort, I am going to lie low on this story**

**For a month, so I can work on finishing my other storys, **

**So I can devote my time to this one.**

**Okay look for the 5th year, sometime in May, I guess. **

**Well Peace out homies.**

**Mary**


End file.
